


Las Aventuras de Sherlock y John

by Silabaria_Legi



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Case Fic, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silabaria_Legi/pseuds/Silabaria_Legi
Summary: Post 4ta temporada. Ahora son tres integrantes en el 221B de la calle Baker y las trepidantes aventuras de Sherlock y John continúan. Porque existe ese lugar en Londres donde todos encuentran refugio, incluyendo a John Watson. SLASH Sherlock/John





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Advertencia:** Post 4ta temporada, contiene slash, Sherlock/John, John POV's.
> 
>  **Extensión:** 37 páginas en word, lea con tiempo n,ñ
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Sherlock Holmes y todo el universo holmesiano no me pertenecen. Esto es un fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
>  **Nota:** Este es un fanfic de tres capítulos y la relación entre los protagonistas será progresiva. Para este primer episodio me basé libremente en el relato de Conan Doyle _“La aventura de la escuela Priory”_. 
> 
> Silabaria L.

**Las Aventuras de Sherlock y John**

  **~oO0Oo~**

 

**Capítulo I. “D” no es por Duque**

 

~oOo~

 

_[NUMERO PRIVADO]_

– _24/06/2017 Lun –_

_Creo que perdiste algo en mi habitación, ven a buscarlo –D 04:06_

Cuando Arthur Saltire leyó el mensaje en su móvil aquella mañana, toda la resaca de la noche retrocedió por un pequeño momento. Restregó sus legañas con nerviosismo mientras se incorporaba bruscamente sobre el mullido alfombrado de su alcoba en el exclusivo internado de la escuela Priory. Su cabeza acusó en seguida el movimiento y se apoyó torpemente al pie de su cama con el cráneo martilleándole.

Jadeó. Intentó ponerse en pie, fallando desagradablemente y tuvo que gatear para llegar hasta el velador junto a la cabecera. Su visión era nebulosa e imprecisa. Con manos torpes y después de varios intentos, consiguió abrir la tapa, sabiendo que sólo encontraría sus zapatillas de descanso ya que la chapa había sido reventada. El miedo encogió sus pupilas y en una arcada incontrolable soltó la vomitona de su vida durante cinco minutos.

Lo bueno de vomitar es que las náuseas desaparecen. No esperó a sentirse mejor, no se cambió la ropa ni trató de limpiar el pestilente desastre que había vertido sobre la alfombra. Lavó su cara en el baño sin detenerse a mirar su reflejo y caminó desmañadamente hasta la puerta de su suite dándose un par de húmedas cachetadas en el camino. Se puso la chaqueta y se fue.

Nadie recuerda haber visto salir al joven Lord Saltire de la residencia porque el resto del alumnado dormía una borrachera de despedida.

Nadie lo volvió a ver.

...vivo.

 

~oOo~

–Oh, Sherlock, ¿le has dejado a Rosie tu calavera otra vez? –espetó John, entrando al apartamento.

Quiso sonar enojado y contundente, pero no tuvo éxito. El cansancio tras veintidós pacientes en el hospital fue más evidente que su exasperación. Arrojó las llaves sobre el escritorio y se volvió hacia sus dos bebés, que Dios lo ayudara.

–Se llevan bien –dijo simplemente Sherlock desde el sofá, sin apartar la vista de la laptop de John, en la cual escribía con celeridad.

Por su puesto que no dio señal de haber notado algún vestigio acusatorio en la pregunta. Rosie se encontraba instalada junto a él, enfrascada en lo que parecía ser una apasionante conversación con un cráneo humano babeado que yacía sobre su regazo. Tenía sus deditos enroscados dentro de las cuencas vacías que la observaban silenciosamente mientras balbuceaba. Cuando notó a su padre acercarse, estiró sus regordetes bracitos hacia él con una sonrisa arrolladora que lo dejó fulminado. Tomó a la niña en brazos y se sentó en su lugar, suspirando. No quería pensar en el tétrico amigo que había hecho su hija. Al menos lo dejó a un lado para jugar con John.

–¿Algún contratiempo? –preguntó, a la vez que comprobaba el pañal de Rosie.

–No, ningún caso interesante –informó Sherlock, alzando la vista ceñuda para mirarlo al fin, pero rápidamente añadió–. Aunque por tu expresión, supongo que te refieres a ese pequeño incordio que tienes ahí –la sonrisa implícita en sus ojos delataba que no hablaba en serio–. Por momentos Rosamund resulta ser una compañía inesperadamente estimulante –concluyó, poniéndose en pie con agilidad para dirigirse a la cocina, su bata azul ondeando tras de sí.

John no estaba seguro de querer saber a qué se refería con “estimulante”. Al menos Rosie se hallaba en una sola pieza y parecía feliz. Dejar a tu hija de un año al cuidado de su padrino, quien además resultaba ser un sociópata altamente funcional, reputado insufrible, aspie y detective consultor –único en su especie– Sherlock Holmes, podía sonar muy irresponsable. Pero no lo era. No cuando se tenía en cuenta que el 221B de la calle Baker había visto resolverse en su interior los casos más complejos e insólitos de todo Londres. Era el mejor refugio, con el mejor guardián. O lo era para John.

Echó un vistazo a su laptop, que Sherlock había dejado sobre el sofá.

–¡No te alarmes si sientes olor a carne quemada! –le llegó su grave voz desde la cocina.

John trató de fingir que no escuchó eso. Al parecer había estado resolviendo casos vía correo electrónico: _smoran@army.mod.uk_ tendría que revisar su propio rifle para resolver la desaparición de su mascota, mientras que _kisslucy@board.uk_ iba a tener que replantearse la amistosa relación que tenía con su suegra. _“Dios, sí que está aburrido”_ , pensó. Su propio blog llevaba ya un par de semanas sin actualización a falta de casos que cumplieran con los estándares de su amigo. Sherlock tenía que estar en su límite, de lo contrario no se habría molestado en contestar esas insulsas solicitudes. Y un Sherlock hastiado era un Sherlock peligroso. De hecho, comenzó a sentir un horrible olor a chamusquina.

Justo cuando John se planteaba llamar a Greg para rogarle por un caso bueno –al menos un siete, aunque fuese uno fuera de su jurisdicción–, oyó pasos en la escalera. Segundos después la puerta se abrió suavemente para mostrar al detective Lestrade asomando su grisácea cabeza desde el umbral.

–¡Greg, hola! –se levantó para saludarlo.

–¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó el detective, con una sonrisa para Rosie–. ¿Algo se quema? –añadió arrugando la nariz.

–Es Sherlock. Saluda al tío Greg, Rosie –John le acercó a la bebé, que farfulló risueña al detective–. Iba a llamarte, creo que las cosas están _demasiado_ tranquilas –se quejó.

La señora Hudson también apareció tras la puerta, con una bandeja de té y pastas para tres.

–Imaginé que querrían una taza por acá, chicos –anunció con su habitual amenidad–. ¿Qué está haciendo Sherlock? –preguntó, poniendo la misma mueca de desagrado que Greg.

John no contestó. Dejó a sus visitas adorando a Rosie en la sala para comprobar por qué Sherlock no había mostrado aún sus despeinados rizos desde la cocina, y se arrepintió al momento. El olor era nauseabundo.

–¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos haces?!

Sherlock alzó las cejas y lo miró curioso tras las antiparras, como si no entendiera qué tenía de alarmante derretir una cabeza humana con un soplete sobre una bandeja de acero quirúrgico en la encimera de la cocina.

–Experimento –dijo, volviendo enseguida a fijar su completa atención en el tejido blando de la mejilla que se contraía ya negruzco e irregular, como una cáscara de caramelo quemado y grumoso sobre la estructura ósea.

John dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Greg rotundamente.

–Necesitamos un caso.

  

~oOo~ 

Rosie era un pequeño bulto envuelto en su cuna en la habitación de John. Amaba observarla dormir, amaba todo acerca de ella. Un tenue resplandor caía desde la ventana, iluminando su suave carita; la única luz del dormitorio era aquella que provenía de las farolas de la calle Baker, refinada a través de las cortinas. No había mucho movimiento a esas horas en la vía pública, por lo que podía escuchar fácilmente la respiración de su hija y los pasos amortiguados de Sherlock en el piso de abajo. Iba de un lado a otro porque estaba empacando para viajar a South Yorkshire por unos días.

Greg les había encargado un caso importante en Mackleton, Sheffield. Según había explicado, se trataba del joven Lord Arthur Saltire que había sido encontrado muerto en un bosque situado en los alrededores de la finca Holdernesse, propiedad de su familia. Le habían roto la parte posterior de la cabeza con un objeto macizo, pero el informe toxicológico mostraba un horrible cóctel de cocaína y barbitúricos. El chico sólo tenía dieciocho años y al momento de su muerte acababa de terminar el _sixth form_ en el internado Priory, a menos de medio kilómetro de la escena del crimen. El suceso no había salido en la prensa debido a la estricta confidencialidad que los implicados podían costearse, pero su padre, Duque de Holdernesse y también un miembro conservador del parlamento, había puesto una recompensa de £400.000 por encontrar al asesino, así que probablemente se haría público en poco tiempo.

Mientras tanto, el director de la escuela Priory, el doctor Thorneycroft Huxtable, se mostraba horrorizado por la muerte de uno de sus alumnos, y había insistido encarecidamente a la Policía de South Yorkshire en que contactaran al detective Sherlock Holmes mediante el Yard, ya que había intentado contratarlo a través del blog de John pero nadie le había contestado en casi una semana. Finalmente enviaron a Greg.

Su amigo estuvo a punto de rechazar la propuesta por considerarla aburrida – _“¿Chico drogadicto que muere con un golpe en la cabeza en una noche de juerga? Por favor, Greg”_ –. En el momento preciso en que Sherlock iba a negarse, recibieron una oportuna llamada de Mycroft quien los invitaba (amenazaba) a participar de cierto panorama familiar que incluía a los señores Holmes, una orden de caballería y una visita al planetario. Desafortunadamente tuvieron que declinar su tentadora propuesta señalando el carácter perentorio e impostergable de un caso que acababan de aceptar en otro condado. Tardarían días. Semanas. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarían los señores Holmes en Londres? Ah, sí, tardarían todo ese tiempo. Lamentable.

–¿Dónde está tu equipaje? –preguntó Sherlock deteniéndose en medio de la sala en cuanto vio a John bajar. Una pequeña maleta descansaba sobre la alfombra–. El tren sale en una hora, John. Estás lento.

–¿Una hora? –eso era demasiado pronto.

–Claro, ¿dónde está Rosamund?

–¿Durmiendo?

–Bien, es mejor no alterar su horario –asintió el detective, mientras se anudaba la bufanda azul–. ¿Preparaste su bolso?

–Rosie no irá, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sherlock frunció el ceño, algo confundido.

–¿No irá?

– _Nop_.

–Oh. ¿...Y tú irás? –o algo preocupado.

Esa era justamente la clase de reacción que volvía a Sherlock tan encantador a ojos de John, por raro que sonara.

–Claro que iré –le aseguró en seguida–. Mañana por la mañana –aclaró.

–Oh –dijo rígidamente el detective, alzando las cejas. Luego asintió. No parecía tener claro qué hacer con sus manos enredadas en la bufanda.

–Sherlock, no podemos llevar a Rosie, es muy pequeña –intentó explicarse John, con la ligera sensación de que hablaba con un niño a punto de amohinarse–. La señora Hudson se hará cargo de ella por unos días, o eso espero. Pero no puedo pretender que la tome ahora mismo.

–A Rosamund le gustan nuestros casos, John.

–Es una bebé –puntualizó. Pero aquel argumento parecía incomprensible para Sherlock, así que lo dejó estar–. _Okey_ , mira, no iré ahora, pero tomaré el tren mañana. ¿Eso está bien para ti?

–Bueno, no es lo que esperaba –dijo Sherlock, con altivez–. Necesitaré un asistente hasta mañana.

–Creo que ambos podemos esperar hasta mañana. De todas formas ya es bastante tarde, no hará diferencia.

–Por supuesto que hará diferencia. Te veo mañana –se despidió indolente, pero tomó su maleta y salió como un huracán por la puerta sin mirarlo.

John se quedó de pie mientras oía su carrera escaleras abajo y luego un fuerte portazo. Se asomó a la ventana para ver como se ponía la gabardina de tweed mientras detenía un taxi frente a la fachada del 221B. Sherlock parecía tener algún tipo de súperpoder para atraer taxis en cuanto levantaba el brazo. En un movimiento casi imperceptible, lo vio alzar la vista hacia él por una fracción de segundo. O tal vez lo imaginó.

¿Era idea suya o se había enojado? Era difícil de saber tratándose de Sherlock. Después de más de cuatro años de amistad y convivencia (seis si contaba los dos años en los que el muy condenado estuvo “muerto”), aún podía resultar desconcertante para John. ¿Acaso se había encariñado demasiado con Rosie y no quería dejarla en casa? ¿Acaso le molestaba que John no hiciera exactamente lo que él quería? Aquello sería irracional pero no imposible. Y tal vez no era nada de nada. Vio el auto alejarse calle arriba y negó con la cabeza. Tenía que empacar.

 

~oOo~ 

A la mañana siguiente, John tomó el primer tren a Doncaster que encontró. Era una suerte que su casera se levantara tan temprano y que amara tanto a Rosie. Se le encogió el corazón cuando la dejó en la sala de estar del primer piso, viendo la televisión. Mientras miraba el paisaje cambiar del otro lado de la ventana, aún se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Le había pedido a Molly que se pasara durante la tarde para checar la situación. No era que no confiase en la buena señora Hudson pero John tomaría todas la precauciones que pudiese.

Desde que había vuelto a vivir en la calle Baker que no dejaba a Rosie pasar una noche completa con otras personas (“otras” no incluía a Sherlock), como mucho unas horas.

Solían llevarla a los lugares más diversos mientras no fuera peligroso. Greg casi los mata la vez que aparecieron con ella en una escena del crimen, envuelta en un mini traje estéril dentro de la mochila portabebés a la espalda de John. El Detective Inspector ya había hecho muchas concesiones con ellos y, ciertamente, su único Detective Consultor valía la pena así que se los dejó pasar en aquella ocasión. Buena parte del cuerpo policial a cargo de Lestrade había caído ante la pequeña, y siempre que podían buscaban una excusa para cargarla mientras ellos revisaban evidencia.

Para su gran sorpresa, Sherlock había aprendido a gran velocidad el arte de medir las cantidades justas para un buen biberón, paliar reflujos, hacer reír e incluso inducir el sueño a Rosie con música de violín. Al principio parecía superado si la niña lloraba y rápidamente se la entregaba a John, pero con un poco de tiempo consiguió diferenciar los tipos de llanto y sus entonaciones, lo cual se volvió una herramienta fundamental a la hora de atender a la bebé. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, creía que Sherlock podía llegar a ser más eficiente que el propio padre, salvo cuando se trataba de cambiar pañales. Porque Sherlock Holmes odiaba cambiar pañales, sin embargo, su gran esfuerzo por integrar a Rosie en su vida era evidente para John.

_Trae café –SH 07:19_

Por supuesto, no había manera en que dejara de darle órdenes.

Se estarían quedando en la hostería Raven, en Mackleton, pero habían acordado reunirse en la escuela Priory, donde tenían concertada una cita con el director Huxtable a las diez. John llegó al pueblo pasadas las nueve, así que pensó que se encontraría a Sherlock en el hostal todavía, pero probablemente ya había puesto en marcha la investigación porque no lo vio.

El Raven era una acogedora casa de campo de dos plantas, de finales del siglo XIX, que conservaba la mayor parte de su apariencia original aunque el vestíbulo parecía bastante moderno con su lustroso piso flotante y las ventanas correderas con marco de aluminio. No le sorprendió que Sherlock lo escogiera ya que estaba algo retirado del centro de Mackleton, en una zona tranquila y bastante cercano al internado Priory.

–¿Disculpe? –dijo John a la chica morena de la recepción.

–Buenos días, señor.

–Buenos días, quisiera pedir una habitación, por favor.

–Oh, espero que me disculpe, señor, pero ya no tenemos habitaciones hasta pasado mañana.

–Oh –no era tan grave, tendría que buscar otro sitio. Aunque lo normal sería que Sherlock lo huebiese previsto–. Y dígame, ¿de casualidad no habrá alguna habitación ya reservada a nombre de John Watson?

La chica se puso a revisar el libro de registros y sonrió con expresión de reconocimiento. Tal vez ella también leía su blog.

–¡Exactamente, señor! Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. ¿Tiene alguna identificación? –John se la dio–. Habitación treinta y tres, segundo piso a mano derecha, ¿necesita ayuda? –dijo amablemente, entregándole la llave.

–Muchas gracias, no hace falta –sólo llevaba equipaje de mano.

–Bienvenido al Raven, señor, espero que disfruten su estancia. Y no se pierdan la visita al Lago Dunôt –añadió–, es muy romántic-...

–Sí, muchas gracias, es muy amable –la interrumpió John, sus ojos no acompañaron la sonrisa–. Buenos días.

Se alejó tan rápido como pudo. Ya estaba cansado de aclarar en todos lados que ellos no eran pareja. Aunque ciertamente compartir una bebé ya parecía bastante comprometedor y cada vez le importaba menos lo que dijeran los demás respecto a esa cuestión. Por su parte, Sherlock no podía ser más indiferente al tema. Siempre estaba dispuesto a corregir a todo el mundo a la menor oportunidad pero jamás había discutido con nadie que especulara sobre su relación. Más allá de eso, siempre hacía cosas que resultaban sugerentes, como pedir una habitación compartida, por ejemplo. John sabía que lo había hecho tan sólo por pragmatismo, porque simplemente así era Sherlock, pero a veces deseaba que usara su bendita ciencia de la deducción para prevenir todos los bochornos que le hacía pasar. Al menos el cuarto tenía dos camas.

Luego de dejar su equipaje se dirigió a la escuela Priory. El día era soleado y agradable. Mackleton no estaba lejos del centro de Sheffield; era una localidad pequeña y con abundante zona rural. El internado estaba a las afueras del pueblo y llegó caminando desde la hostería en menos de media hora, incluyendo su paso por una cafetería.

Se encontró a Sherlock bajando de un taxi frente al gran portón de la entrada. El edificio de la escuela se divisaba al menos a cien metros más adentro, enorme. La construcción era románica e intimidante. Se notaban los siglos que habían pasado por sobre sus piedras, pero el mantenimiento parecía impecable y estaba rodeado de instalaciones más modernas que mantenían el mismo estilo arquitectónico. Sin duda una residencia de lujo. Los terrenos de la escuela estaban llenos de vegetación y parecían no tener fin. El parque estaba abierto al público según decían las instrucciones de senderismo en la cabina del guardia de seguridad, que estaba vacía en aquel momento.

–John –dijo simplemente Sherlock, acercándose.

–Buenos días –saludó, ofreciéndole uno de los vasos de café que traía en una bandeja de cartón biodegradable.

–Gracias –lo cogió–. ¿Vienes de la posada?

–Sí, parece un lugar agradable pero podrías haber elegido uno con más habitaciones.

–No había tiempo. ¿Recogiste el informe pericial que me dejé en el escritorio?

John, previsor, sacó un manojo de papel enrollado de su bolsillo trasero y se lo extendió.

–Huxtable dice que viene en camino –comentó Sherlock, mientras hojeaba el documento.

Se quedaron bebiendo el café bajo un alero junto al portón, observando la escuela. ¿Estaría enojado aún? Nada parecía indicar que sí. Su seriedad podía o no ser una señal de enfado. Tal vez lo había imaginado después de todo.

–¿Has averiguado algo?

–Bastante –contestó pensativo el detective–. Necesito que le hables a Lestrade para que nos hagan enviar el resto de fotografías de la escena del crimen.

–¿No has hablado aún con la policía de aquí?

Sherlock lo miró con el ceño fruncido por un segundo y guardó silencio tomando otro trago de café. John bufó.

–Te peleaste con la policía, ¿verdad? –no era realmente una pregunta.

Sherlock rodó los ojos acompañando el gesto con un resoplido.

–No es mi culpa que tengan a un completo idiota como Inspector en Jefe –declaró exasperado.

John no sabía si reír o golpearlo. Optó por suspirar y negar con la cabeza mientras cogía el móvil para llamar a Greg. Ahora cada vez que necesitaran algo de la Policía de South Yorkshire iban a tener que contactar con el Yard en Londres. Genial.

–Las enviarán en seguida, podemos imprimirlas en el Raven más tarde –informó en cuanto hubo gestionado todo.

Con un poco de suerte, tal vez Greg conseguiría interceder por ellos para mejorar las relaciones con el Inspector ofendido, pensaba John, justo antes de voltearse y ser golpeado por la imagen de Sherlock encendiendo un cigarrillo. Muy bien, eso no podía ser bueno, ¿verdad? Siempre había un motivo tras los cigarrillos de Sherlock.

–¿No crees que es un poco inapropiado que te pongas a fumar frente a una escuela? –no se le ocurrió decir otra cosa menos estúpida.

–Estamos en julio, John. No hay alumnos en esta escuela –contestó, dejando claro en su rostro lo mucho que odiaba tener que señalarle cosas obvias.

–...

–...

–¿Por qué estás fumando?

–No traje mis parches de nicotina.

–Yo traje algunos.

–Bien por ti.

–...

–...

–¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando?

–Se cometió un asesinato y hemos venido a resolver el caso.

–No me refiero a-...

–La presión atmosférica está en mil doce milibares.

–Sherlock...

–La sensación térmica es de veintidós grados.

–Genial.

–Mañana lloverá.

–Dios, no hagas eso, ¡no estoy hablando del maldito clima!

–Tampoco yo –exhaló humo.

–...

–Huxtable está aquí.

En efecto, un lustroso _Bentley_ negro se acercaba por el camino y se detuvo junto a ellos.

El doctor Thorneycroft Huxtable los saludó con pomposa cortesía y los llevó a su elegante despacho dentro de la escuela, donde pronto se les unió el mismísimo Duque de Holdernesse, lo cual al parecer, Sherlock no había esperado.

A John le dio la impresión que ni al director ni al Duque les entusiasmaba la idea de entregar demasiada información sobre aquel desafortunado caso. Sin embargo, el director Huxtable tenía como prioridad encontrar a los responsables de alterar el buen nombre de su institución, por lo que para él, Sherlock era un mal necesario y por eso lo había contratado. El Honorable en cambio, no tenía ninguna intención de apoyar la investigación del asesinato de su propio hijo. Era como si sencillamente no quisiera saber nada del tema. Lo único que parecía preocuparle de verdad, era que el detective Holmes y el doctor Watson firmaran un acuerdo de confidencialidad en el cual se comprometieran a no revelar absolutamente nada a la prensa. Cosa que Sherlock rechazó de plano.

–No puede rechazar este contrato, señor Holmes –dijo el Duque, contrariado–. ¡Es su deber!

La expresión de Sherlock indicaba que había dejado atrás el asunto del contrato apenas se había planteado.

–Tengo entendido que la misma tarde del incidente usted había hablado por teléfono con la víctima, ¿recuerda algo particular sobre esa llamada? –le preguntó.

–Señor Holmes, toda la información ya la entregamos a la policía. La Duquesa y yo estamos muy afectados por esta situación.

–¿Sería posible concertar una entrevista con la señora Saltire? Quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.

–¿Está usted sordo? ¡La Duquesa está muy afectada! No puede entrevistarse con usted.

–Sin embargo, ella no era la madre biológica del joven Lord Saltire, ¿no?

John carraspeó; Sherlock y su falta de tacto.

–Lo que mi compañero quiere decir –los interrumpió, antes de que el Honorable soltara los insultos que se veían venir–, es que entendemos la importancia de que se haga justicia en este caso. Es posible que nos sea de utilidad la visión de la señora Saltire, cualquier detalle cuenta –dijo conciliador.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sherlock fruncir el ceño pero no lo contradijo.

–Pues me temo que no será posible, doctor Watson, ya que la Duquesa se encuentra fuera del país en este momento –contestó el Duque, rígidamente–. Órdenes de su terapeuta. Nuestras declaraciones las tiene la policía –insistió.

Sherlock miró al hombre fijamente por un segundo demasiado largo, y luego se dirigió a Huxtable:

–El último mensaje recibido por el chico aquella mañana era de un número desconocido que la policía no ha podido encontrar. Estaba firmado “D”. ¿Usted sabe a quién podría pertenecer ese mensaje?

 _“Creo que perdiste algo en mi habitación, ven a buscarlo –D”_ recordó John.

–Bueno, la verdad, podría ser de cualquiera. De todas formas entregué a la policía una lista de todos los alumnos.

–La vi. ¿Qué podría decir usted acerca de Dulcie Wilder?

–¿La señorita Wilder? Oh, ella no tenía mucha relación con el joven Saltire. No que yo recuerde, al menos, aunque compartían varias clases.

–Señor Holmes –acotó el Duque, molesto, agitando ante la cara del detective el dichoso contrato–, desconozco sus métodos, pero-...

–La mayoría de la gente lo hace, su excelencia. Lo invito a revisar mi sitio web si tiene dudas –lo interrumpió Sherlock–, o tal vez prefiera el blog de mi amigo Watson, aquí presente, mucho más... amigable con el lector poco experimentado –sonrió solapadamente y se dirigió nuevamente al director–. Doctor Huxtable, mi compañero y yo iremos a revisar los alrededores, si no hay problema. Tengo entendido que la escena del crimen se sitúa entre los terrenos del internado y la finca Holdernesse, ¿correcto?

–Sí, por su puesto. La escuela está vacía en estos momentos, salvo por el personal de mantención, siéntase libre de recorrerla al completo, si lo requiere –asintió dócilmente.

–No así mi finca, señor Holmes –se negó el Honorable, testarudo–. La policía ya tiene todo lo que requerían así que no tiene permitido...

–Al menos la escena del crimen aún está clausurada y por el momento no puede prohibirnos investigar en ella, aunque esté en su propia finca –lo interrumpió Sherlock, implacable y sin mirarlo siquiera.

–Aquí tiene un plano del complejo –dijo Huxtable, se mostraba nervioso de molestar al parlamentario pero parecía creer que era lo correcto–, la suite del joven Saltire era la número doscientos doce, en el edificio cinco. Oh, pobre muchacho –se lamentó, arrugando la frente con expresión miserable–. Nada se ha removido aún, salvo por las pesquisas de la policía.

–Muchas gracias, director –John cogió el plano mientras tomaba notas de todo lo que veía y oía.

El Duque de Holdernesse estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Huxtable añadió:

–Oh, señor Holmes, la policía no lo tomó en cuenta, pero, según uno de nuestros auxiliares, una bicicleta de la escuela desapareció también aquel día.

–¿Desapareció?

–Así es, lo menciono porque el joven Saltire solía trasladarse en bicicleta a todas partes. Pero claro, la que está desaparecida pertenece a la escuela, no era la suya. Además, ninguna bicicleta fue hallada cerca del cuerpo, y nuestros bosques sólo son aptos para recorrerse a pie.

–Drogado –murmuró Sherlock apenas salieron del despacho de Huxtable.

–¿El muchacho?

–Nuestro Honorable Common.

–¿En serio?

Sherlock puso esa mirada que hacía sentir idiotas a todos a su alrededor.

–Pupilas contraídas, sudor, descoordinación motriz...

–¿Es... adicto?

–No. No tiene señales de consumo reiterado.

–¿Y eso qué significa?

–Aún no lo sé.

 

~oOo~ 

–No será “D” por Duque de Holdernesse, ¿verdad? –bromeó John, durante el almuerzo.

Sherlock no contestó. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no tocaba la comida mientras que John devoraba la suya. El Raven tenía pocas habitaciones pero había valido la pena tan sólo por su cocina. El pato asado sabía tierno y sabroso, aunque la mesa del comedor se les estaba haciendo pequeña, ya que habían desplegado sobre ella fotografías e informes del caso y el mesero tuvo problemas para acomodar los platos y cubiertos.

Se llevaron toda la mañana recorriendo la escuela Priory y sus alrededores. La escena del crimen había sido barrida por la policía, ya que el caso tenía más de una semana, pero de hecho encontraron huellas de bicicleta no muy lejos de donde estuvo el cuerpo. Como no hubo llovido desde la fecha del crimen, el barro seco guardó incrustada la impronta de los neumáticos modelo _Pashley_ , que eran coincidentes con la bicicleta desaparecida de la escuela. Las siguieron hasta salir del bosque en la finca Holdernesse, donde desaparecían por completo.

¿Arthur Saltire había llegado en bicicleta a encontrarse con la muerte? No podía evitar pensar en la edad del chico, en el futuro que podría haber tenido dentro de aquella familia. Las fotografías mostraban a un joven cuyo semblante deslumbraría a cualquiera. Esos ojos cerrados, ¿habrían resultado risueños de poder levantar la cabeza? El cabello oscuro estaba apelmazado en una gruesa costra de sangre allí donde el arma homicida le había roto el hueso occipital dañando el lóbulo de forma irreversible. En su habitación del internado habían encontrado manchas de sangre y vómitos, y también rastros de polvo de cocaína en su velador. Sherlock estaba seguro que la agresión se había producido en el dormitorio y no en el bosque, pero el doctor Huxtable había tenido que quitar más de la mitad de las cámaras de seguridad del colegio hacía dos años, cuando la Junta de Padres había decidido que el exceso de vigilancia atentaba contra la privacidad de sus hijos. No existía registro del ataque.

John comprendió que el inmóvil detective que tenía sentado ante sí, no saldría de su palacio mental durante un buen rato, por lo que preparó una porción de pan recién horneado untándolo con mantequilla casera y huevos revueltos. Es cierto que el pato sabía de maravilla y si Sherlock estuviese de humor lo disfrutaría, pero a mitad de un caso jamás almorzaba. John sabía que nunca rechazaba comer huevos revueltos, sin embargo. Por eso siempre pedía un desayuno para su compañero cuando éste rechazaba la carta.

Sintiéndose un poco ridículo, le acercó el pan a la boca y de forma completamente mecánica el detective le dio un crujiente mordisco. Repetiría la operación a intervalos de diez minutos hasta que Sherlock volviera de su estado reflexivo y se lo terminara por sí mismo.

Aprovechó el momento para llamar a casa y la señora Hudson le puso a Rosie al teléfono para que le hablara en su idioma bebé. Parecía que se lo estaban pasando bien juntas, aunque le preocupó que la señora Hudson hubiese introducido a su hija en la adicción a la leche chocolatada. Molly le había dicho que iría cerca de las cinco y le daría un nuevo informe.

Mientras cortaba la llamada, le extendió a Sherlock otro bocado, sólo para notar que el detective había vuelto a la realidad y lo miraba fijamente. Algo en sus ojos lo hizo tragar con dificultad.

–Eh... Rosie dice que te extraña –murmuró.

Por alguna razón su mano se había quedado estática en ademán de alimentar a Sherlock y éste, sin apartar la vista de John, dio otro mordisco a su pan antes de quitárselo, rozando sus dedos con sutileza.

–Difícilmente ha podido formular una frase como esa –rebatió Sherlock, luego de tragar.

–Está todo bien en casa, creo –añadió John, al darse cuenta que se había quedado en silencio por demasiado tiempo.

Volvió a su propia comida, sintiendo la mirada de Sherlock aún sobre sí. Sabía que extrañaba a Rosie tanto como él mismo, pero por alguna razón no le estaba preguntando por ella. Había algo sobre dejar a la pequeña en casa que claramente lo había molestado y John no sabía por qué no podía decírselo directamente. Probablemente lo contrariaba el hecho de extrañar a un bebé (o a cualquiera), pero se suponía que eran amigos y hacía mucho tiempo que eran capaces de cantarse las verdades a pelo... O tal vez había escuchado toda la conversación con la señora Hudson y en realidad no necesitaba preguntar nada.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su complicado amigo sentado frente a él terminándose su desayuno (de media tarde). Su sólida presencia podía resultar muy inquietante aún realizando una actividad tan ordinaria como comer.

–Me preguntaba si estas marcas podrían decirnos algo más a parte del modelo de la bicicleta –comentó finalmente John, cogiendo una de las fotografías de las huellas encontradas y que habían impreso.

Ya habían enviado esas fotografías a la policía –por medio de Greg– para que no los acusaran de retener evidencia. Por fin Sherlock dejó de mirarlo para centrarse en las imágenes sobre la mesa.

–¿Algo como qué? –preguntó, estirando el brazo para tomar el tenedor de John.

–Pues no sé, ¿acaso no puedes deducir la dirección en la que iba? ¿Tal vez midiendo la profundidad de las huellas o algo como eso?

Sherlock rió, pinchando un trozo de pato asado que, de tenerlo en su propio plato, no habría probado.

–Qué absurda idea, John. Es imposible definir la dirección en que va la bicicleta sólo teniendo en cuenta la profundidad de los surcos que deja.

Y se llevó la carne a la boca con una encantadora y satisfecha sonrisa marca Holmes.

 

~oOo~

Aún no atardecía cuando llegaron al Club Coffins, cuya puerta tenía un marco de piedra con una peculiar forma de ataúd. Estaba claro afuera pero las ventanas del local eran cubiertas por persianas. Había bastante actividad, aunque mayoritariamente turística. A John le recordó el bar al que iba con sus compañeros de universidad y pensó que varios de los comensales tenían pinta de ser estudiantes, tal vez de Hallam, que no estaba lejos. La luz era tenue y la música estaba a un volumen ambiental. Tenían una modesta tarima en un extremo, con equipo de sonido y micrófono, lista para que una banda se instalase a tocar. El atril de la entrada anunciaba un grupo de música local del que nunca había oído hablar. En Mackleton no parecía haber muchos clubes o bares juveniles, por lo que se imaginó que este sería uno de los puntos de encuentro de los alumnos de Priory. Arthur Saltire podría haber estado sentado allí, entre compañeros. Habrían tenido que juntar varias mesas para acomodarse todos, bebiendo cerveza y riendo.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí exactamente? –preguntó a Sherlock, que se detuvo en la barra.

–Pedimos una pinta –contestó, mirando alrededor.

–Pero, ¿qué estamos buscando?

–Quedé aquí con Dulcie Wilder, ella nos buscará a nosotros.

–¿Dulcie Wilder? ¿La compañera de clase de Arthur? Pero Huxtable dijo-...

–Sé lo que dijo –intervino Sherlock–. Coge esa mesa, la del rincón, junto a la ventana.

No tenía sentido que se enfadara. Sabía que no lo hacía con intención de resultar ofensivo, simplemente Sherlock tenía esa patológica y exasperante necesidad de darle órdenes. Además, diez minutos después se le unió con dos botellas de la _Shepherd Neame_ favorita de John –y sus respectivos vasos– en lugar de cerveza de la casa. Estaba deliciosa, constató.

–¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Dulcie Wilder va a aparecer?

–No lo estoy, le envié un mensaje, con un chip privado.

Le mostró la pantalla de su teléfono, estirando su brazo sobre la mesa. Decía: _Club Coffins, 19:00. Es urgente –D._

–¿De dónde sacaste su número?

–Le pedí a Mycroft que desencriptara el número privado que aparecía en el móvil de Saltire.

–¿Y crees que ella envió ese último mensaje al chico?

–Es lo que vamos a averiguar ahora, si se presenta aquí.

–No entiendo, ¿por qué relacionas a Dulcie Wilder con la víctima?

Sherlock volvió a manipular su móvil hasta que encontró una imagen y se la mostró a John.

–Era su novia... o algo de eso –contestó.

La imagen era una captura de pantalla de la cuenta de _Facebook_ de una bonita muchacha pelirroja llamada Dulcie Wilder. Estaba desplegada la ventana de mensajes donde aparecía una conversación de corte sexual con el joven muerto. John no se cuestionó cómo la había conseguido, ya que Sherlock podía hackear casi cualquier cosa. A menudo se preguntaba con qué frecuencia lo espiaría a él, porque estaba seguro de que lo hacía. Lo más preocupante era que ya estaba prácticamente resignado a ello. Trataba de no pensar demasiado en eso, porque ciertamente podía resultar desesperante saber que había alguien con acceso completo a su privacidad, pero era aún más perturbador el sorprendente hecho de que no le molestara tanto como cabía esperar.

–¿Entonces por qué has firmado “D”? Si “D” es por Dulcie...

–No estoy seguro de que sea la “D” de Dulcie.

–¿Ah, no? –John estaba perdido.

–Hay dos personas que pueden haber enviado ese mensaje, de cualquier manera lo averiguaremos hoy, tanto si viene como si no. Dulcie aparecería. La otra persona, no.

–No me digas que sí es “D” por Duque de Holdernesse –dijo incrédulo John.

Sherlock tan sólo rodó los ojos con expresión cansina.

Bebieron la cerveza sin dejar de escrutar por la ventana. John quedaba de espaldas a la puerta, así que no podía vigilarla sin parecer demasiado obvio, por lo que esa era tarea de su amigo. Ya eran las siete menos diez, por lo que la chica debería aparecer pronto. O no. Entonces, un camarero se les acercó con una bandeja en la que llevaba otra botella de _Shepherd Neame_ y la abrió ante John, sorprendiendo a ambos.

–Eh... no hemos pedido otra –dijo rápidamente. Ni siquiera terminaba su vaso aún.

–Disculpe, señor –le contestó el camarero–, es una cortesía de aquel caballero.

El mesero hizo un elegante gesto hacia un hombre alto, delgado y de cabello rubio sentado a varias mesas más allá, acompañado de otro sujeto que se veía muy similar aunque más fornido. Con la suave luz disponible, se podía distinguir que ambos tenían el mismo rostro anguloso de mandíbula ancha, y se sonreían observando a John. El calor le subió a la cara y por unos momentos no estaba seguro de hacia donde mirar. Sherlock parecía contrariado y observó a los dos hombres con el ceño fruncido, luego miró al mesero como si éste hubiese hecho algo malo, y finalmente se dirigió a John con solemne fastidio.

–Francamente, John, ¿tienes que ponerte a flirtear cuando estamos trabajando?

–¡¿Qué?! –John no podía creerlo.

El camarero se retiró rápidamente, murmurando una excusa nerviosa, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

–Oh, y ya son las siete –espetó irritado, oteando por la ventana–, por tu culpa podemos perder al sospechoso.

–¿Mi culpa? Sherlock, ¿estás oyendo lo que dices? –dijo John, molesto. Hacía mucho que no sentía tanta vergüenza.

Pero tenía razón en la hora, así que examinó alrededor con cierta preocupación, intentando controlar los impulsos de estrangular a Sherlock. Se pusieron a discutir en voz baja y sin mirarse porque sus pupilas estaban ocupadas buscando algún cliente que acabara de entrar y se viera sospechoso.

–No es mi culpa que todos piensen que soy gay porque me ven contigo.

–Yo no me veo gay –rebatió Sherlock.

–Pues yo tampoco. Y no estaba coqueteando con nadie.

El detective sólo bufó, escéptico.

–¡No! ¡No estaba-...!

Súbitamente Sherlock puso un estilizado dedo sobre su boca, apenas rozando sus labios, mientras observaba la puerta con intensidad. John guardó silencio y siguió su mirada. No era Dulcie quien estaba entrando.

–No mires.

–¡Tú estás mirando! –susurró, pero se volteó.

–No podemos mirarlo ambos al mismo tiempo.

–¿Pero quién es? –John no podía entender menos.

Acababa de entrar un tipo vestido de negro con traje impecable y se sentó a la barra mirando a su alrededor.

–¿Ese es el asesino? –volvió a preguntar.

–No lo creo.

John vio en su analítica mirada que estaba haciendo un dossier completo en su cabeza, tratando de descifrar quien era aquel hombre.

–¿Deberíamos acercarnos?

–No. Aún no –miró a John por medio segundo y pareció comprender lo perdido que estaba, así que continuó hablando sin quitar la vista del sujeto–. Trabaja para la familia del Duque, lo enviaron a comprobar quien ha enviado el mensaje. Viene armado.

–¡Entonces sí es “D” por Duque de Holdernesse!

–¡No es “D” por Duque de Holdernesse, John! –descartó impaciente.

John rió para sus adentros. Le gustaba verlo irritado por su causa.

Pasaron otros diez minutos y el hombre se retiró sin consumir nada. Sherlock esperó que saliera por la puerta y se puso rápidamente en pie, tomando su gabardina.

–Vamos –dijo, pero no hacía falta porque John ya estaba haciendo lo propio, no sin antes dar un último trago a su vaso.

Cuando salieron el hombre se volteó y los vio, por lo que se puso a correr calle arriba, obligándoles a hacer lo mismo. Al doblar la primera esquina ya no estaba, pero siguieron corriendo.

–¿No has pensado que puede ser una trampa? –acotó John, entre un jadeo y otro.

–Por supuesto que lo es. Ahora saben que vamos tras ellos –contestó sin detenerse.

–¿Tras quiénes?

–¡Cuidado!

Un auto gris salió bruscamente de un callejón a su izquierda y se lanzó contra ellos, pero Sherlock lo empujó hacia el muro de una casa, fuera de la dirección del auto, que no volteó sino que siguió su camino a toda velocidad y se perdió de vista.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Sherlock, preocupado, sujetándolo por los brazos.

John tomó una bocanada de aire y asintió, apoyado en la pared.

–Tengo la matrícula –dijo, exhalando.

–Bien –contestó Sherlock, luego de mirarlo desconcertado por un momento.

Sonrieron.

 

~oOo~ 

Se dirigieron a su habitación en el Raven después de aquella pequeña carrera. A penas llegaron, Sherlock se instaló ante su laptop en el escritorio de la alcoba y John se echó sobre una de las camas a revisar los mensajes de su celular por si había alguno de la señora Hudson o de Molly. El informe de las cinco había sido detallado y feliz.

Extrañaba mucho a Rosie pero sabía que estaba en buenas manos. También sabía que no estaban siendo convencionales en la crianza de su hija. Podría decirse que de alguna manera la niña tenía dos padres y una abuela, pero John recordaba su niñez y ciertamente no se parecía a esto. Aunque claro, desde que comenzó a vivir con Sherlock hacía seis años, nada en su vida sucedió de forma convencional y nada se parecía a lo que había vivido antes de conocerlo.

–Estuvo bien que no la trajéramos –soltó Sherlock de pronto.

Por alguna extraña e insondable razón, a John le pareció que lo dijo con tristeza, aunque no había ninguna inflexión en su voz que denotara aquello.

Tuvo la sensación de que estaban a mitad de una conversación pero nadie había dicho nada antes de eso. Tal vez le estaba manifestando lo que no pudo decir en la mañana, cuando frente a la escuela Priory todo lo que hizo fue describir el clima y pronosticar lluvia. John esperó. No sabía qué decir, ya que estaba de acuerdo con la afirmación pero no tenía sentido que mencionara lo obvio. Esperó, y deseó no haberlo hecho porque lo siguiente que oyó fue:

–Resolver crímenes no es lo que debería hacer un padre.

Aquello no pintaba bien, pensó.

–¿Por qué no? –contestó a la defensiva–. Mucha gente con trabajos riesgosos tiene hijos.

–Pensé que podíamos...

–...

–...

–¿Que podíamos qué?

–...

–¿Sherlock?

–Olvídalo.

–No –dijo, poniéndose en pie para ir a enfrentarlo.

Era ridículo, ya habían pasado por esto antes. Sherlock no se giró. Seguía ahí, estático frente a la pantalla encendida. John suspiró, tratando de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo en la cabeza de su amigo y lo que concluyó fue algo en lo que no quería indagar, porque no le gustaba imaginar que Sherlock podía asustarse, aunque lo había visto en muchas ocasiones asustado. John nunca lo registraba, siempre trataba de ignorar todo ese subtexto que había tras una mirada fría o una frase desagradable. Sherlock se lo ponía fácil, porque él tampoco quería que John lo viera asustado. Ambos sabían. Ambos jugaban ese juego tácito, porque había demasiadas líneas en blanco en ese guión.

–Escucha, Rosie está bien, _¿okey?_ Sólo no podemos... llevarla a todos los sitios todavía. Es muy pequeña.

–Siempre será pequeña, John.

–No. No Sherlock, ella crecerá y aprenderá.

–¿Aprenderá a qué? –por fin se volvió y lo miró, incisivo–. ¿A resolver crímenes? –se puso de pie y quedaron enfrentados a un paso de distancia–. ¿A esquivar balas? ¿A correr por todo Londres persiguiendo el auto de un criminal? ¿Vas a decirme que eso es lo que quieres?

–¿Y por qué no? –Sherlock se sorprendió, como si no hubiese considerado eso antes. Realmente John tampoco, pero sí podía decir que–: En unos años ella no necesitará dormir siempre a la misma hora, o que la llevemos cargando. Aprenderá a caminar, tendrá que ir a la guardería... ya no tendremos que tener a nuestros amigos cerca para que se ocupen de ella cada vez que las cosas se compliquen. Podrá quedarse sola, aprender a cocinar...

John sabía que estaba implicando demasiadas cosas a futuro en esa declaración, pero prefirió no pensar en ello y esperaba que Sherlock lo ignorase igualmente. Ya llevaban cuatro años de correrías que pasaron volando. Bien podían pasar diez años más.

–¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Dejarla sola para resolver crímenes conmigo?

John rió.

–Es lo que hacen la mayoría de padres que trabajan fuera de casa.

Sherlock guardó silencio, desordenando sus oscuros cabellos con la mano. No miraba a John a la cara, pero los pequeños músculos alrededor de sus cejas parecieron distenderse. Sólo podía observarlo, esperando haber tenido algún efecto en su pesimismo. Quería decirle que no iba a irse, que jamás dejaría su compañía voluntariamente porque esa vida que tenían, tan caótica como era, significaba la única diferencia entre ser un hombre bueno y ser un hombre enfermo. No había manera de saber la clase de padre que sería pero tenía claro que si se apartaba de todo eso, jamás sería siquiera un hombre completo, mucho menos un padre. Lo había intentado antes, y nunca le había fallado tanto a Rosie como cuando se había alejado de Sherlock.

–Le gusta hablar con mi calavera –dijo por fin, y parecía hallarse lejos de allí–, y describir las fotografías, leer los informes periciales...

–Aún no sabe leer –sonrió John.

–¿De verdad aceptas esta...? –hizo un vago ademán con la mano.

No era cosa de todos los días el ver al gran Detective Consultor quedarse sin palabras, y acababa de ocurrir dos veces en menos de quince minutos. No estuvo seguro de cómo quería Sherlock terminar esa frase, tal vez sencillamente no se atrevía, pero John contestó como creyó que debía:

–Es lo que es –sí, lo había aceptado y estaba bien con ello.

–...

–...

–Te estás conformando.

–No –negó con la cabeza para acentuar su punto–. No me estoy conformando. Lo quiero todo, ¿entiendes? Quiero ser un hombre, y quiero ser un padre, porque por separado no sería ninguno de los dos.

“ _Y sin ti no podría ser ninguno de los dos”_ pensó. Pero ya había dicho suficiente. Sherlock entendería, Sherlock tenía que entender.

Sherlock sonrió. A medias, pero lo hizo.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Estoy seguro.

El detective le dio la espalda, ponderando, confuso en su habitual pose reflexiva.

–Vamos –insistió John–, no lo estamos haciendo tan mal, ¿o sí?

–Por supuesto que no –lo miró con altanería, alzando una ceja por encima del hombro–. Yo me encargo de eso, obviamente.

Ante lo cual John sólo pudo reír. Eran cómplices de sus palabras, de sus mentiras, de sus silencios. Se miraron por un momento bastante incómodo, antes de que Sherlock no pudiera soportarlo más y bromeara:

–Así que... ¿vamos a convertir a Rosamund en detective?

Rió de nuevo.

–No lo sé, tal vez... tal vez ella prefiera ser pirata –contestó, y los ojos de Sherlock se detuvieron a medio camino entre la suavidad y la cautela–. Sólo espero que sepa lo mucho que me importa y...

–¿Y? –Sherlock lo enfrentó de nuevo, con cuidado, sus manos en los bolsillos.

“ _Lo mucho que te importa a ti”_ quiso terminar. Pero tampoco se arriesgó esta vez. ¿Sería necesario? ¿Acaso no adivinaba siempre lo que estaba pensando?

Otro silencio se asentó. Ellos no sabían manejar una conversación como aquella, no estaban hechos para eso. Parecía que una burbuja densa e indestructible se había creado entorno a ambos. El aire formaba una tensa y calurosa columna entre sus cuerpos.

–O veinte. O treinta –dijo Sherlock, de pronto. 

John se sorprendió tan sólo por un milisegundo. Después asintió, no podía hablar.

Entonces, el detective inspiró y exhaló en medio del silencio, y como si alguien hubiese pinchado un globo en la habitación, toda la tensión se fue.

–Muy bien –soltó, enérgico–, espero que ya estés listo porque nos vamos –se puso en marcha con total naturalidad y eficiencia.

Ya estaba junto al perchero de la puerta poniéndose el abrigo cuando John atinó a seguirlo, completamente descolocado.

–¿Ahora? ¿A dónde vamos?

–El juego está en marcha, querido John –dijo sonriendo–. ¿Traes tu arma?

Por supuesto que la llevaba. Suspiró, no podía ser de otra forma. Tomó su propia chaqueta y ambos salieron por la puerta.

 

~oOo~

–Sherlock, ¿estamos seguros de esto? –susurró John, mirando alrededor como si de cualquier arbusto fuese a salir una patrulla completa a detenerlos.

–Shhh...

–¿Por qué no le pedimos a la policía que allane este lugar y ya?

–No tenemos pruebas de nada, John –susurró Sherlock, impaciente.

–Tal vez Mycroft...

–John, guarda silencio, ¿quieres? Trato de pensar.

Estaban dentro de Holdernesse Hall, ocultos entre el soto cerca del portón principal. Habían tenido que volver a la escena del crimen, ya que al estar aún acordonada por la policía era la única filtración en el anillo de seguridad de la finca del Duque y la forma menos sospechosa que tenían de aparecer por ahí si los atrapaban.

Habían llegado en dos bicicletas que rentaron en la hostería y probaron en carne propia que lo dicho por el doctor Huxtable era verdad: los senderos del bosque que conectaba la escuela Priory con la finca Holdernesse no estaban hechos para recorrerse en bicicleta, su trasero había sufrido las consecuencias. Sin embargo no tenían tiempo de hacer el tramo caminando, y llegar a Holdernesse Hall por la puerta ancha tampoco era opción.

Sherlock necesitaba asaltar la sala de seguridad. Cuando revisó los registros de las grabaciones que el Duque entregó a la policía para confirmar su coartada, no había visto ningún movimiento extraño en la mansión, sin embargo observó un desfase de tiempo casi imperceptible de cero coma cero noventa y tres segundos. Conclusión: habían alterado las cintas.

Cuando Sherlock lo informó en la estación de policía ese día por la mañana, el Inspector se lo tomó con escepticismo y le dijo que analizarían nuevamente las grabaciones para confirmar su teoría. Fue entonces que Sherlock lo llamó inútil zascandil y todo se salió de control. Y he allí la razón por la cual John tenía que contactar a Greg cada vez que necesitaban algo de la Policía de South Yorkshire.

Mycroft les había facilitado un enorme plano completo de la finca, destacando el edificio secundario de servicio, donde alojaban los guardias residentes. No les preguntó para qué lo querían pero venía con un archivo adjunto que contenía el itinerario completo de las rondas de vigilancia de esa semana, más la señalización de cada cámara de seguridad. No había manera de pedir civilizadamente las grabaciones, nada impedía que se deshicieran de ellas si sabían que alguien las quería, y tal vez ya lo habían hecho. La única opción era que la policía irrumpiera para recuperarlas, o hackear el sistema de seguridad de forma remota. La policía no quería cooperar y para lo otro no había tiempo.

De esa manera, ahora se encontraban agazapados en la oscuridad esperando el cambio de turno del vigilante para poder entrar al edificio del servicio. Era un elegante chalé de al menos cien metros cuadrados con dos plantas. Según el plano, lo primero que hallarían sería el vestíbulo y luego la sala de estar comunitaria, la oficina que buscaban estaría a mano izquierda.

Estaban a menos de veinte metros de la edificación, donde un muchacho en uniforme completamente de negro se paseaba de un extremo a otro del corredor pareciendo muy aburrido. Al menos no iban a invadir la mansión principal.

–Esto es tu culpa –espetó Sherlock.

Siempre se ponía de mal humor con las vigilancias. Disfrutaba los primeros quince minutos y entonces comenzaba a aburrirse inevitablemente.

–¿Por qué es mi culpa? –preguntó, sin estar realmente ofendido.

–Tú y tus... debilidades alimentarias –dijo indignado, a John le hizo gracia–. Habríamos alcanzado a llegar al cambio de guardia de las diez.

–Arréstenme.

En realidad tenía razón, pero es que a veces Sherlock no le daba tiempo para nada entre una escapada y otra.

–Tú también fuiste al baño.

–Pero no me puse a cenar tranquilamente como si estuviera de vacaciones.

–Sólo fue un bocadillo –contestó John, en realidad divertido con la irritación del otro.

Ya pasaban de la medianoche así que el cambio de turno era próximo. Estaban listos para correr en cuanto el guardia de la entrada hiciera el primer ademán de largarse. Y entonces ocurrió. Oyeron pasos entre la foresta y a John se le erizó el vello de la nuca. Comenzó a sonar un ronroneo grave y continuo, que poco a poco se acercaba al gruñido. Perros, maldita sea. Cómo demonios no lo pensaron. Se miraron asustados y trataron de mantenerse lo más quietos posible pero ya era demasiado tarde porque los había olido. El can saltó gruñendo por un costado y ellos no tuvieron más opción que salir disparados hacia la casa antes de lo previsto.

John siguió a Sherlock porque era quien había memorizado la ubicación de las cámaras de seguridad y podía evitarlas, sin embargo los ladridos del perro sin duda atraerían al resto de la guardia. El vigilante se sorprendió de verlos corriendo hacia él con el animal detrás a toda velocidad. Sacó un arma rápidamente y falló los dos primeros disparos ya que sus objetivos no paraban de moverse. Entonces Sherlock le lanzó una piedra a la frente con impecable puntería, sin detenerse. El golpe le volteó la cara y cuando el detective llegó a su lado, le dio un golpe con el dorso de la mano en mitad del cuello. El guardia cayó.

En segundos llegaron al corredor y empujaron la puerta de entrada al vestíbulo. John vio al enorme perro saltar hacia él pero cerró la gruesa hoja de una patada, sólo para agacharse al instante al oír otro balazo. Tanto él como Sherlock se habían agarrado mutuamente del brazo para empujar al otro al suelo, lo que hizo que perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran tras un sillón. Un hombre corrió hacia ellos desde la sala de monitores con el arma a tiro. Sherlock agarró un cojín de cuero y se lo lanzó al guardia que lo hizo volar de un disparo con una lluvia de plumas, mientras John aprovechó su distracción para agarrarlo de los pies y hacerlo caer. Soltó el arma cuando su codo dio con el suelo y Sherlock la pateó lejos por el piso. Los tres se unieron en un forcejeo del cual el guardia salió perdedor ya que John lo noqueó con la culata de su pistola.

–Mierda, esto está mal. Muy mal –se quejó John junto al cuerpo inconsciente, jadeando.

Sherlock no le contestó porque corrió a asegurar la puerta que el perro no había dejado de embestir desde afuera. Se escuchaban pasos acercarse a toda velocidad desde diferentes puntos del exterior. Finalmente había ocurrido lo peor y en lugar de un robo silencioso estaban cometiendo un atraco.

–¡Muévete, John! –lo urgió el detective, pasando junto a él en carrera hacia la sala de monitoreo. Antes de seguirlo comprobó raudamente el pulso del sujeto al que acababa de aturdir, aliviado de hallarlo, lento pero constante.

Se encontraron con una pesada puerta de madera bloqueada con cerradura digital, pero Sherlock introdujo la clave rápidamente y se abrió. Dentro no había nadie y estaba lleno de pantallas líquidas en dos paños de muro, eran tantas que no parecía el trabajo para una sola persona. John se mareó al primer vistazo tratando de abarcar todo. Había un tablero de control repleto de migas de pan de diferentes colores y también un basurero lleno de papel higiénico arrugado y envoltorios de comida chatarra. Fuera de eso y un par de sillas, la habitación no tenía mucho más. Se encerraron en la sala y Sherlock se sentó ante un monitor.

 

–Que nadie entre –indicó a John, mientras introducía un dispositivo USB en el tablero.

John se ocupó de trancar la puerta con una silla porque no había más mobiliario disponible. Se puso en guardia con arma en mano.

–Cambiaste la contraseña, ¿verdad? –preguntó.

–Obviamente.

Lo cual era bueno porque los guardias ya habían conseguido entrar al edificio según lo que John podía oír. En cualquier momento comenzarían a azotar la puerta.

– _Sip_ , estamos jodidos –dijo con simpleza.

–Tan melodramático, John –Sherlock rodó los ojos, luego sonrió mientras trabajaba sobre el teclado–. ¡Exageras!

–¿Es normal que nos dispararan en seguida?

– _Nop_ , no lo creo. Ahora, mantente callado, por favor.

John sopesó las posibilidades y probablemente lo mejor que podía pasarles ahora es que llegara pronto la policía para salvarlos de aquellos guardias que tiraban a matar. Los buscó con la mirada entre el panal de pantallas LCD, hasta que logró dar con las cámaras del chalé. Había tres hombres del otro lado de la puerta, tratando de descifrar la contraseña que Sherlock había cambiado. John sudaba frío. Tomó el teléfono y marcó a Greg.

No alcanzó a dar el primer tono cuando la tensa voz del Detective Inspector contestó del otro lado:

_“¡La patrulla está en camino! ¿Están bien?”_

–¿Qué?

 _“John, ¿eres tú? ¿están bien?”_ , sonaba agitado, iba caminando mientras hablaba.

–Eh, sí pero...

 _“¡Enviaron una unidad hace cinco minutos, manténganse vivos, ¿_ okey _?!”_

–¿Pero cómo...?

John miró a Sherlock, que se sonrió por un segundo sin dejar lo que hacía.

–... _Okey_.

 _“Tenme informado, estoy hablando con el Inspector Hays”_ , dijo Greg, y colgó.

John supuso que el Inspector Hays era el ofendido de South Yorkshire.

–John, mi teléfono. Ahora –ordenó impasible Sherlock.

John dio un rápido vistazo a la puerta y corrió hacia él para sacarle el móvil del abrigo, en tanto que éste seguía revisando los archivos a gran velocidad en varias ventanas simultáneamente y una pestaña señalaba el traspaso de datos a la mitad.

–Mensaje. Mycroft. Encuentra a Edith Saltire, antes Wilde.

John frunció el ceño, “Edith Saltire...”

–¡John!

Riñéndose a sí mismo por su lapsus, John envió rápidamente el mensaje a Mycroft. Apenas terminó, oyó un fuerte disparo, probablemente a la cerradura de la puerta, pero al parecer no tuvo buen resultado porque seguían encerrados. Sherlock se puso en pie y sacó la _Browning_ de su bolsillo mientras esperaba que los archivos terminaran de cargarse. Entonces comenzaron los golpes.

–¿Cuánto crees que tarde la policía?

–Están a punto de llegar –contestó el detective, con tranquilidad pero alternando la vista entre el USB y la puerta.

Los golpes se volvieron cada vez más violentos pero esa sala parecía haber sido modificada para resistir un asedio de ese tipo. Por fin Sherlock retiró la memoria y la escondió dentro de su ropa.

–Ven –lo tomó por la muñeca y lo condujo hacia la puerta.

Se instalaron uno a cada lado del umbral con el arma a punto. Las embestidas eran cada vez más fuertes y parecía cuestión de tiempo que consiguieran entrar. John estaba listo para dar la pelea aunque esperaba no tener que hacerlo.

Y fue allí, en total tensión, en ese glorioso momento de estresante espera donde sabía que pronto tendría que decidir entre dos opciones únicas (luchar o correr), allí frente a su mejor amigo que lucía tan tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo como siempre, allí confiado porque estaba con él, confiado por su propia capacidad de sobrevivencia, allí en esa posición que conocía tan bien por tener que usarla demasiado, en ese preciso instante y lugar, de pronto algo iluminó su mente. Edith Saltire. No pudo evitar sonreír al exclamar:

–¡Es “D” por Duquesa! ¡ _Duquesa_ de Holdernesse!

–Oh, cállate –dijo Sherlock, con irritación.

Pero entonces ambos rieron.

 

~oOo~

Esa madrugada llegaron exhaustos a la habitación treinta y tres del Raven.

Finalmente, el Inspector Hays en persona apareció en escena con una unidad completa segundos antes de que los guardias del Duque consiguieran entrar a la sala de monitores donde John y Sherlock estaban encerrados.

Detuvieron a los guardias por porte ilegal de armas, ya que más de la mitad de su arsenal no estaba registrado. Un estupefacto Honorable Saltire fue llevado a declarar a la estación. John quedó muy sorprendido de que no los detuviesen a ellos por allanamiento de morada y robo con violencia, seguramente Hays habría estado encantado de hacerlo y el Duque no cabía en sí de indignación, sin embargo Mycroft no lo permitió. Lo supieron por la airada discusión que el Inspector mantuvo al teléfono, con la cara roja de furia.

Su única obligación consistió en dejar a la policía una copia de las grabaciones que habían rescatado, a lo cual Sherlock accedió de muy mala gana. Luego tomaron las bicicletas rentadas y regresaron al hostal pedaleando. Sherlock preferiría abrazar a Anderson antes que subirse a un coche patrulla.

–Hays no nos perdonará –comentó John, echándose en la cama. Por alguna razón aquello le parecía extremadamente divertido–. ¿Zascandil? ¿No se te ocurrió nada mejor? –una risa perezosa entre los dientes.

Acababa de salir de la ducha, y la sensación de estar en pijama en un lugar seguro no podía ser más reconfortante.

Sherlock también se había tirado en su cama mientras esperaba el baño, pero trabajaba en su laptop.

–Creo que dije algo más, pero ya lo borré –él también sonreía.

Tan cómodo...

John sentía el sueño hormiguear dentro de él. Suspiró relajado. El subidón de adrenalina se había calmado completamente bajo el calor del agua. La luz tenue de la lámpara en su velador le recordaba agradablemente a su cuarto en la calle Baker, cuando recibía el brillo anaranjado de la farola de enfrente a través de la cortina. No quería quedarse dormido aún. Tenía cosas que preguntar a Sherlock... pero sus músculos se hallaban tan lánguidos, sus párpados estaban tan pesados...

Tan pesados...

_...Una intensa punzada en su hombro._

_El aire a su alrededor parecía frío y sofocante al mismo tiempo, porque todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido. Sabía que debía correr, que había algo espantoso e implacable persiguiéndolo ¿...o huyendo de él? Oía un resuello agitado y constante. Tardó en darse cuenta que eran sus propios jadeos. No sabía cómo era capaz de respirar con aquella presión tan dolorosa en todo el cuerpo pero en especial bajo el esternón. Sabía que debía correr pero no podía, no controlaba sus piernas ni sus brazos ...ni sus lágrimas. El olor del humo, del fuego, de la impotencia y de las voces rasgadas a su alrededor. Una angustia seca en la garganta... el ardor crudo en su nariz, en su boca, en sus ojos fuertemente cerrados._

_No sentía sus brazos y los quería, los necesitaba tanto que escaldaba. Quería estirarlos para agarrarlo, apresar su alto y delgado cuerpo para impedir que se fuera, oler su cabello, sus rizos negros en la mejilla, saberlo allí, preso allí con él, vivo... vivo..._

–John.

_Esa voz..._

–¡John!

_Tan grave..._

–John, por favor... despierta ahora.

_¿Sería posible...?_

Vio manchas azuladas al abrir sus ojos. Se incorporó en la cama. Sus jadeos seguían resonando. No estaba solo, alguien lo tenía sujeto por los hombros con firmeza. Oh, Dios, era él. Realmente era él.

–¿John?

Un sonido ronco e indefinible salió de su boca pero fue sofocado al instante cuando hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Sherlock, sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura, sus manos en puños. Lo apretó fuerte. Tan fuerte como pudo.

–John –la voz del detective sonó estrangulada–. John, mis... costillas –no parecía molesto, pero entendió que si no lo soltaba podía matarlo de un paro respiratorio o romperle un hueso.

Lentamente fue aflojando su agarre y oyó a Sherlock inhalar largamente, pero entonces lo envolvió de vuelta entre sus largos brazos con suavidad, impidiéndole separarse. Se quedaron así, quietos, en silencio. La propia respiración de John se fue haciendo más regular y pausada, con su frente escondida en esa sutil hondonada que se formaba entre los pectorales de Sherlock. La barbilla de él apoyada en su rubia nuca. Parecía que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a moverse.

Luego de un rato las sombras azules eran algo más que sombras, tenían consistencia y atributos. Las luces estaban apagadas pero los colores añiles de la madrugada entraban de lleno por la ventana del cuarto. John comprendió. Supo donde se encontraban. Supo que todo estaba bien, que Sherlock estaba a salvo, que ambos lo estaban.

Y recordó que Sherlock dormía desnudo a veces.

Cómo no recordarlo si estaba frente a las formas de su cuerpo en la oscuridad. El vello de su languidez, sus largas y fuertes piernas enroscadas sobre su cama, sentado junto a él. La vergüenza le llegó a la cabeza en menos de un segundo y creyó que le estallaría. Sherlock captó su tensión y se apartó de él con tranquilidad, pero John no levantó la vista. Sabía que lo estaba mirando, sin embargo. ¿Estaría adivinando lo que le pasaba por la mente? Esperaba que no.

Se puso en pie con calma, como si temiera asustarlo, como si John fuese alguien frágil o impredecible. Se alejó hacia su propia cama y detuvo sus pasos a medio camino. No se volvió empero, como si de espaldas fuera más fácil hablar. Más fácil para John.

–¿Estás bien?

Trató de contestar pero no pudo hacerlo enseguida. Sherlock esperó, paciente. John se aclaró la garganta y no alzó la vista cuando dijo:

–Sí, lo siento. Te desperté.

–Me llamaste.

John se restregó la cara con las manos, sintiendo que el desnudo era él. Pero también era un soldado, más fuerte cuanto más vulnerable. Sabía que no era la primera vez que gritaba su nombre en sueños, y no sería la última. De todas formas Sherlock podía abrirlo en canal cuando quisiera porque nunca hubo mucho que pudiera olcultarle. Ambos sabían, y ambos guardaban silencio. Siempre el silencio.

–Lo siento –dijo otra vez, sin estar seguro de por qué se estaba disculpando exactamente.

Sherlock no contestó en seguida. John se atrevió a mirarle la espalda de reojo y casi se arrepiente de ello. Pálido y fuerte. Alto y lejano. Tenía los puños cerrados férreamente, su postura rígida. Una escultura de mármol como Michelangelo habría cincelado con todo su amor y fascinación por la anatomía masculina, y no obstante, allí estaban. La mácula que confirmaba la perfección. Opacas, si acaso veladas en la penumbra, pero siempre brillantes para John. Para él siempre resaltarían, inconfundibles, devastadoras, delatoras y terribles. Allí estaban y allí estarían, aguijoneando su consciencia por el resto de su vida, las cicatrices sin nombre que el detective había traído a casa desde su falsa muerte. No podía contemplarlas, no sin sentir el vaho de las náuseas aproximarse desde sus entrañas.

–Lo siento –dijo también, con voz gruesa, grave, ¿rabiosa quizá?

Tal vez contra sí mismo, tal vez contra John, era difícil de saber tratándose de Sherlock. Pero dentro suyo, en una región extraña, espesa, pequeña, algo se removió dolorosamente al oírlo disculparse.

¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó allí de pie, como suspendido entre ambas camas? Él podía quedarse horas así, completamente quieto, inmerso en las cientos de miles de habitaciones de su mente, pero no parecía reflexivo ahora, sino atrapado.

–Está bien –susurró John, porque creyó que debía.

Entonces el tiempo comenzó a correr de nuevo, aunque lento, muy lento. Sherlock se metió en la cama y John se sumergió en la suya limpiando la humedad de su ojos con las sábanas. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir, o si hacía falta decir algo más. El silencio siempre les funcionaba mejor. No estuvo seguro del momento en que cruzó aquella distancia entre la vigilia y el sueño, o de haberlo hecho siquiera, pero al menos las pesadillas no volvieron esa noche. Atravesando la niebla que se levantaba en su cerebro, escuchó el apacible arrullo de la lluvia.

 

~oOo~ 

Su reloj apuntaba las once de la mañana, las cortinas estaban cerradas dejando entrar muy poco de los grisáceos reflejos de aquel día y John no podía creer que fuera tan tarde. Miró alrededor para encontrar a su compañero totalmente levantado, trabajando ante el escritorio con su laptop. Se incorporó a medias.

–¿Por qué no me despertaste? –preguntó con el sueño saliendo por su boca.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza y lo miró por dos segundos con un rastro de duda en sus cejas. Luego pareció deliberar sobre algo y volvió su atención a la pantalla nuevamente, impasible.

–No hacía falta, y tu cuerpo no protestó porque te dejara dormir.

Se levantó con pereza de la cama, tenía que abrir cuanto antes las cortinas porque aquellos medios tonos no lo dejaban despertar del todo.

–Rosamund estaba perfectamente esta mañana –le informó Sherlock–. Al parecer la señora Hudson será su nueva _dealer_ de chocolate, lo cual la deja en una posición ventajosa por sobre nosotros.

–¿Ventajosa? –John se le acercó para mirar lo que hacía, mientras buscaba mensajes en su móvil.

–Afectivamente hablando, por supuesto. Está claro que busca congraciarse con Rosamund.

Hacía sonar aquello como una conversación muy seria, lo cual divertía mucho a John.

–Algo se nos ocurrirá para detenerla –contestó, riendo.

Sherlock lo miró con reprobación, como si no le encontrara la gracia al asunto.

Estaba revisando las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de Holdernesse Hall; parecía haber revisado horas y horas de metraje a juzgar por las anotaciones en su libreta y las ventanas de vídeo abiertas en pausa.

–¿Has encontrado algo útil?

–Sólo muchas pruebas de contrabando en Holdernesse Hall.

–¡Wow! ¿En serio?

– _Síp_... Y tenemos una entrevista con Dulcie Wilder, es mejor que te levantes.

–¿Qué? ¿Otra vez Dulcie Wilder?

No recibió respuesta porque el detective ya se había imbuido en el trabajo con la vista fija en las grabaciones, concentrado. En la pantalla del computador se podía ver al mismísimo Arthur Saltire, cerca de las ocho de la mañana, caminando erráticamente por el bosque en dirección a la finca Holdernesse y desplomándose en el suelo sin mediar acción de nadie más. Una mancha oscura en su cabeza mostraba que la herida ya había sido provocada pero el agresor no aparecía en el vídeo.

–Joder... –se lamentó John, negando con la cabeza, abrumado–. ¿Caminó con ese agujero en el cráneo desde el internado? ¡¿Por qué carajo no llamó a una ambulancia en lugar de...?!

Sherlock lo miró con el ceño fruncido, molesto porque alzara la voz.

–No es una pregunta del todo incorrecta –dijo sin embargo, volviendo su atención al vídeo–. ¿Por qué se dirigía a su finca? ¿Qué era tan importante... o quién?

“La Duquesa”, pensó John. Se sentía ansioso ante el caso porque un adolescente había muerto y merecía justicia, pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener la cabeza fría y ayudar en todo cuanto pudiera. Cuando vio que Sherlock estaba ausente de nuevo, optó por vestirse y correr en busca del desayuno para ambos. Al volver con la bandeja, lo encontró en la misma posición y hablaba con John como si éste nunca se hubiese ido.

–...dido de los Appledore –decía.

–Por supuesto –le contestó, siguiendo el hilo.

Puso junto a Sherlock una taza de té con leche y le metió en la boca una tostada con mermelada que masticó cual autómata. Se sirvió su propio desayuno mientras hablaba con Rosie al teléfono, y antes que se diera cuenta, ya lo estaban arrastrando nuevamente por un Mackleton encapotado. Lo cual era bueno, pensó, a pesar de las desafortunadas circunstancias de un homicidio, la situación era buena y normal. Maravillosa en realidad.

Porque al despertar esa mañana, por un momento John había temido encontrarse solo en esa habitación.

 

~oOo~ 

Dulcie Wilder siempre había sido una chica independiente, nunca había tenido cerca a un padre o a una madre que se hiciera cargo de sus sentimientos y penurias infantiles. El primer diente de leche que perdió de pequeña había sido jalado con un hilo de coser por una de las primeras niñeras que tuvo. Su primer día de escuela, el chófer que había contratado su madre para ella, la dejó en la entrada junto a una profesora para luego retirarse con una inclinación de cabeza. Antes de que su primera menstruación llegara, ya tenía un ginecólogo asignado que se había encargado de prever todas las posibles necesidades que tendría a futuro. Jamás nadie que la quisiera le había preguntado qué quería ser cuando grande, nadie nunca la había acompañado hasta que se quedara dormida por la noche y nadie la había felicitado por sus buenas notas.

Tampoco la habían advertido ni aconsejado sobre las revoluciones hormonales que tendría en la pubertad. Ella no había estado preparada para cuando comenzó a relacionarse con el pomposo Arthur Saltire durante su tercer año de secundaria en el internado Priory, pero pasó. Y no dudaron en enrollarse una y otra vez.

Cuando su madre volvió a entrar en contacto con ella a mediados de su primer año del _sixth form_ , Dulcie sabía que no era por sentimentalismo maternal. Tenía que haber un motivo específico para ello porque no le había hablado desde hacía diez años, aún cuando se encargaba de llenar su cuenta bancaria mes a mes como un reloj. Por supuesto, jamás se habría imaginado el tipo de negocio que le iba a ofrecer, tanto a ella como a Arthur. Negocio que mantuvieron durante más de un año.

Dulcie nunca quiso que las cosas terminaran así. Esa mañana, después del reventón de fin de año, supo que algo andaba mal cuando despertó sola en su habitación. Él tendría que haber estado allí en la cama con ella. Si algún inspector de la escuela lo pillaba por los pasillos tan colocado como estaba, se armaría un verdadero escándalo porque la Duquesa se enteraría, y se suponía que ellos aún no tenían acceso a ese lote de nieve que acababa de llegar. Arthur había robado las muestras de la habitación de su madrastra por ser una ocasión especial.

Salió a buscarlo tomando la precaución de bajar por la escalera de incendios para no exponerse a ser vista por alguien indeseado. Cuando entró a la suite de Arthur no lo encontró, se quedó de pie bajo el umbral del dormitorio vacío, contemplando el desastre en la alfombra y su velador, que había sido forzado. El ladrillo que había traído de Holdernesse Hall ya no estaba ahí. Dulcie se aterró. No era la primera vez que intentaban saquear las habitaciones de alguno de ellos, pero nunca habían dejado sangre en la escena. Después de todo, los €50 por gramo que ofrecían seguía siendo la tarifa más conveniente de todo el condado y nadie quería perder eso.

No estaba acostumbarada a albergar tales emociones, por eso se sorprendió de sentir los ojos arder y su pecho subir y bajar con agitación. Marcó a la Duquesa con dedo tembloroso, porque realmente no se le ocurría qué otra cosa hacer, y el jodido buzón de voz se burló de ella.

–Mamá... mamá, por favor... contesta –un sollozo involuntario escapó del nudo en su garganta–. Es Arthur... algo le pasó. Mamá...

Jamás la había llamado así, no había tenido la oportunidad porque cuando aprendió a hablar el divorcio ya había tenido lugar y ninguno de los dos se había quedado con ella. Pero nunca en su corta vida había deseado tanto una madre como en ese instante. La ardiente punzada en su corazón fue mucho mayor cuando al dirigirse a Holdernesse Hall en una bicicleta de la escuela, se encontró con el cuerpo de Arthur tirado en medio del bosque. Estaba tan frío y tan muerto como los ojos de la Duquesa, a quien encontró en su mansión momentos más tarde, terminando los preparativos para un viaje a México. No se inmutó cuando le dijo que Arthur estaba muerto y que alguien había robado mercancía de su habitación en Priory.

–¿En serio? Vaya, así que por eso no vino –comentó, como si hablara del vestido que iba a ponerse.

–Edith, ¡está muerto!

–Te oí la primera vez.

Lo vio en su hermoso rostro, tan parecido al propio. La muerte de su hijastro no era noticia para ella.

–Fuiste tú.

–Por su puesto que no –aseguró, mientras se acomodaba un brillante mechón pelirrojo frente al espejo–. Pero ya ves lo que le pasa a las personas que toman las cosas sin permiso.

No sabía qué ocurrió luego de eso, porque sólo recordaba haberse sentido asqueada y mareada. Todo en su cabeza se apagó. Despertó horas después en su habitación de la escuela, la policía llamando a la puerta para recoger las declaraciones de todos los estudiantes porque un alumno había sido encontrado muerto en el bosque por uno de los guardias de la finca Holdernesse. Como el chico estaba drogado, apostaban por un pleito con algún compañero de clases.

Por suerte, ella no era sospechosa ya que ningún profesor podía jactarse de haberlos visto juntos. Fue justo antes de salir de su habitación que lo notó. Una pequeña gota de sangre seca en la alfombra junto a la puerta del baño. Parecía un manchón oscuro a simple vista pero se apresuró a recortar las cerdas y tirarlas por el váter. Se hincó en el suelo atrapada en ese desesperado preámbulo que antecede al llanto. Arthur había ido a verla. Después de ser atacado había ido a su cuarto por ayuda, pero no la había encontrado porque ella había ido a buscarlo a él.

Sobre su cama había una mochila nueva. Su madre le había dejado una identificación falsa para usar en Latinoamérica, una orden de vacunación con hora para esa misma tarde, una visa de estudiante, un pasaporte, una ficha aprobada de aplicación para un voluntariado y pasajes a Brasil para dentro de tres días. También la tarjeta de un hotel en Londres, donde seguramente tenía una reservación. Quería que desapareciera lo más pronto posible tal y como ella había hecho. Los tres días de gracia eran para que asimilara las vacunas.

Pero Dulcie no quería irse.

Más de una semana después, aún estaba en Mackleton. Y cuando Sherlock Holmes y el doctor Watson tocaron a la puerta de su piso a primera hora de la tarde de aquel húmedo y nublado día martes, ella tenía tres tazas esperando en la salita de estar, y el agua a punto de hervir en la cocina.

 

~oOo~ 

–No recuerdo a mi padre. Nunca lo conocí ni lo he visto. Sólo sé que firmó mi partida de nacimiento.

–¿Él no tiene ninguna relación con la señora Saltire actualmente?

–Hasta donde sé, no. Pero ella no comparte su vida privada conmigo.

Tal vez John no fuese tan hábil como Sherlock, pero reconocía el coraje cuando lo veía. También un corazón roto. Dulcie Wilder tenía la vista fija al frente, y los ojos de Hays encima de ella no la amedrentaron. Sherlock y él observaban todo a través del espejo unidireccional, más por la seguridad de ella que de los detectives que la interrogaban. No había hecho falta mucho para que soltara todo sobre la red de narcotráfico que había abierto la Duquesa de Holderness directamente desde México, hacía más de un año atrás. Movían cocaína y crack por todo el país, pero eran Dulcie Wilder y Arthur Saltire –su hija biológica y su hijo político– los encargados del pequeño circuito escolar en Mackleton.

Sorpresivamente Mycroft también había llegado esa tarde y se encontraba de pie tras ellos en el cuarto de escucha, esperando pacientemente a que el interrogatorio acabara para poder hablar con su hermano. Sherlock quería estar presente porque le habían prometido que, lejos de ser procesada, la chica sería protegida como testigo encubierto de la investigación.

Cuando habían ido a casa de Dulcie a mediodía, John se había preguntado muchas veces por qué Sherlock estaba tan seguro de su implicación en el caso. Por supuesto, esa primera noche que había pasado solo en Mackleton no había perdido el tiempo. Se había encargado de averiguar todo lo que había podido hackear acerca de Edith Appledore, ahora Saltire y cuyo primer matrimonio había sido con James Wilder, actualmente desaparecido. También estaba el hecho de que Dulcie visitaba periódicamente la finca Holdernesse atravesando el bosque, según constató en las cintas de seguridad que habían sustraído.

–No has encontrado a la Duquesa, supongo –Sherlock se dirigía a su hermano, aunque no apartó la vista de la sala de interrogatorios.

Mycroft suspiró con el ceño fruncido.

–No. La perdimos en Francia, y en México se nos hará muy difícil encontrarla.

–Estás aquí porque quieres que te ayudemos a desbaratar su red en Inglaterra.

–Abrió una ruta directa. Se nos hacía difícil controlar el narcotráfico cuando venía por España, pero ahora...

–Están en blanco.

Mycroft no afirmó ni refutó aquello pero el serio movimiento de sus cejas no pasó desapercibido para John, si bien no podría decir qué significaba.

–¿Qué averiguaste sobre el Duque Saltire? –optó por decir en cambio.

–Es relativamente inocente –contestó Sherlock–. Un ignorante voluntario. De vez en cuando sacaba provecho del negocio de su esposa, pero no tenía idea de nada. Hasta ahora.

–Desafortunado –dijo Mycroft.

–¿No sabía nada? –habló John, por primera vez desde que habían entrado al cuarto de escucha–. Pero creí que era cómplice. Es de los principales detractores a la propuesta de ley de asistencia a la toxicomanía y la nueva ley antidrogas.

Sherlock lo miró arrugando la frente.

–¿Ley de qué?

–Cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo, querido hermanito: debes prestar más atención.

–Y cuántas veces tendré que decirte que sólo retengo lo verdaderamente importante –bufó el detective con fastidio.

–Pero si lo piensas, ambas propuestas son inconvenientes para el narcotráfico –razonó John–, y el Duque tiene una enorme campaña en el parlamento para que se vote en contra de ambas. ¿Estás seguro que no es cómplice de su esposa?

–Acabo de decirlo, John –lo miró con reproche–. Es un cómplice pasivo. No sabía nada, pero por lo que dices, es obvio que ella tenía influencia en sus decisiones políticas.

–Bueno, esperaba poder inculparlo del todo pero con esto bastará para sacarlo del juego en la Cámara de los Comunes –soltó Mycroft, despreocupadamente.

Así que de eso se trataba, pensó.

–En principio sí, pero ahora se nos ha presentado un panorama mucho más complejo de lo que pensé –confirmó, adivinando las reflexiones de John.

–Vaya, el gran Mycroft Holmes no previó esto –dijo Sherlock, vertiendo todo su cinismo en la palabra “gran”–. Realmente te estás volviendo viejo, hermano mío.

–Nos pasa a todos –admitió Mycroft con afectación.

En ese momento el interrogatorio acabó y sacaron a Dulcie de la sala.

–¿Vas a cumplir tu promesa? –se volvió Sherlock hacia su hermano, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

–En vista de que pudieron haber muerto consiguiendo la evidencia de Holdernesse Hall, no puedo negarme. Pero tendrá que entrar a un centro de rehabilitación... por las dudas.

Sherlock bufó.

–Ella no es adicta. Sólo... consume de vez en cuando.

–No me fío de tu opinión respecto a ese tema, hermanito, lo siento.

John sabía que esa era una batalla perdida, así que le dio a su compañero una mirada de advertencia. Además, estaba de acuerdo con Mycroft. Lo mejor para la chica en ese momento era entrar a un centro de rehabilitación donde la mantuvieran vigilada, ya que podían buscarla los esbirros de su madre. Era eso o una cárcel. Sherlock pareció llegar a la misma conclusión porque no siguió discutiendo.

–No te preocupes por ella, Sherlock –le aseguró–. Su intelecto parece superior a la media, sus _A levels_ son remarcables. Algo podré hacer con Dulcie Wilder.

Ambos captaron el tono sugerente de Mycroft pero no dijeron nada. Cosas peores que quedar bajo la tutela de Mycroft Holmes había pocas probablemente, pero al menos así se aseguraban de que la chica estuviera a salvo, a la vez que redireccionaban su potencial criminal.

  

~oOo~ 

A última hora de la tarde se dirigieron al Raven para buscar sus cosas. Tomarían el tren a Londres esa misma noche. Sherlock no había considerado aquel caso como uno “resuelto”, ya que si bien había pruebas suficientes como para señalar el móvil del crimen y a su autora intelectual, no habían encontrado al ejecutor material. La única evidencia con que contaban era la herida de la víctima que, por cuya forma e impacto, correspondía a la de un objeto macizo de metal denso, con extremo romo y un diámetro aproximado de treinta a cincuenta milímetros. Tanto el Duque de Holdernesse como todos sus guardias, estaban siendo interrogados pero a Sherlock le bastó sólo veinte minutos de escrutinio al grupo para decidir que el asesino no se hallaba entre ellos. Hays no estaba satisfecho con su testimonio, por su puesto, pero de momento tampoco había conseguido material suficiente como para acusar a alguien por homicidio.

Aún con el caso irresoluto volverían a casa ya que no podrían hacer mucho más en Mackleton. John sabía que si Sherlock iba a desmantelar una red de narcotráfico, preferiría hacerlo desde Londres, su territorio. Así pues, ni siquiera fue necesario discutir su regreso. Mycroft les había ofrecido llevarlos él mismo a Londres, pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no era necesario. El mayor de los Homes no insistió.

Ninguno de los dos había alcanzado a desempacar gran cosa, por lo que tardaron menos de cinco minutos en estar listos para partir. Deseaba más que nada estar pronto con Rosie en la misma habitación. Si bien sólo habían estado separados por dos días, oía un constante murmullo en su cabeza que no sabría cómo definir del todo y que le recordaba que era padre, que extrañaba a alguien y que alguien necesitaba de él. Sólo tres personas en su vida lo habían hecho sentir de esa manera, y dos de ellas aún estaban a su lado. John últimamente había concluido que siempre respondería a ese murmullo. Siempre, así le fuera la vida.

Echó un último vistazo al cuarto que los había acogido en el hostal antes de abrir la puerta, sólo para encontrar a un hombre alto y rubio enfundado en un impecable traje clásico de tres piezas, con el puño en alto a punto de tocar.

–¿Diga?

–Señor Audussön –dijo Sherlock tras él, antes que el sujeto pudiera contestar.

–¿Lo conoces? –le preguntó extrañado.

–Señor Holmes –el recién llegado inclinó su dorada cabeza, poco sorprendido de que supieran su nombre, y luego extendió su mano a John–, doctor Watson, imagino. Soy Adam Audussön, abogado de la familia Saltire, ¿tienen un momento?

–La respuesta es no –soltó categóricamente Sherlock.

John lo miró perplejo mientras dejaba pasar al abogado. No estaba en su naturaleza ser tan descortés como su compañero.

–¿En qué podemos ayudarle? No tenemos mucho tiempo.

–No firmaremos ese contrato de confidencialidad, señor Audussön –volvió a decir el detective, indiferente–, no pierda su tiempo, ni mucho menos el nuestro. Vamos, John –acabó, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El aludido se aclaró la garganta y se apresuró a puntualizar que no era ese el motivo de su visita.

–He venido por la recompensa, señor Holmes, si no le molesta darme un momento, por favor –parecía tomarse la brusquedad de su interlocutor con bastante calma.

Sherlock se detuvo y lo miró con extrañeza.

–No hemos resuelto el caso –afirmó impasible.

Fue entonces que John recordó que, de hecho, el Duque de Holdernesse había prometido la suma nada desdeñable de £400.000 a quien encontrase al asesino de su hijo. Honestamente, no había pensado en ello más que como una ventaja añadida (una muy buena), después de todo sus honorarios y gastos fueron cubiertos por el doctor Huxtable desde el comienzo. Sabía que para Sherlock era menos relevante aún porque sólo lo tenía en cuenta como un dato más a considerar.

Más allá de eso, era curioso que quisiera pagarles, dado que, no sólo no tenían a nadie a quien entregar a la policía, sino que además acababan de implicarlo en un caso de narcotráfico que podía arruinar su carrera política en el mejor de los escenarios, y sentenciarlo a prisión en el peor.

–No vengo en representación del Duque, señor Holmes. Tenía órdenes expresas de la señora Edith Saltire.

Cruzaron una rápida mirada entre ellos y John llevó una disimulada mano a la culata de su arma en el cinturón.

–Eso no será necesario, caballeros –aseguró el abogado, alzando una palma en ademán tranquilizador–. Y antes de que me pregunten, no tengo ninguna información respecto a dónde se encuentra ella en este momento.

–Debemos reportarlo con la policía ahora mismo –dijo John.

–Y no me opondré, todo el buffet fue citado a declarar mañana mismo, yo incluido.

–¿Cuáles fueron sus indicaciones? –preguntó Sherlock.

–Sólo debía entregarles... –abrió su maletín usando de apoyo el respaldo de un sillón y sacó una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo color negro–... esto –se la extendió al detective, quien sólo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ante la poca receptividad, Audussön abrió la elegante bolsa y sacó de ella una manzana dorada de tamaño similar a una pelota de golf. Parecía de oro, su brillo era lustroso y reflectante. Ante la apariencia inofensiva de la joya, Sherlock se aproximó y la recogió en su mano. Le tomó el peso y la sostuvo frente a sus ojos entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

–Es de oro macizo –declaró.

John quedó estupefacto, no lo pondría en duda ni por un segundo. Él no tenía idea de metales preciosos, pero si Sherlock lo afirmaba, no iba a contradecirlo. La pregunta era, ¿por qué algo tan valioso y tan extraño les era enviado por la Duquesa de Holdernesse?

–Doscientos treinta y dos gramos de oro de dieciocho quilates, para ser exactos –señaló el abogado.

Sherlock tenía el ceño fruncido y observó a Audussön con intensidad.

–¿Eso es todo? –volvió a preguntar.

–Deberán firmar esta sencilla declaración de que han recibido el oro –el rubio sacó tres copias de un mismo documento y se las ofreció.

Vacilante, John cogió los papeles y le dio uno a su compañero mientras leía los otros dos, que eran exactamente iguales.

–¿Por qué razón la Duquesa envía esta... recompensa? –preguntó John.

–Como podrá ver en el documento que tiene ahí, la Duquesa sólo estipula que se les entregue esta pieza de oro en agradecimiento, al detective Sherlock S. Holmes y al doctor John H. Watson. Me estaba preparando para buscarlos en Londres cuando nos contactó la policía para solicitar nuestras declaraciones en el buffet. No tenía la menor idea de que se encontraban aquí en South Yorkshire.

–¿La policía le informó que estábamos aquí?

–Me lo mencionó el Inspector Hays, ya que tuve que darle los últimos movimientos de mi cliente. Solicitaron retener el material, pero no tienen autoridad legal por el momento.

Volvieron a enfrentar su mirada, John con duda en los ojos y Sherlock tan indescifrable como siempre.

–Tu nombre está en la declaración –dijo el detective.

–Sí –también le parecía extraño. Aunque Sherlock siempre hablaba de ellos como un equipo, la opinión pública no solía considerar que el único Detective Consultor del mundo tenía un compañero de aventuras–. ¿Vamos a firmar?

Sherlock volvió la vista al papel, y luego a la manzana dorada.

–Decide tú –le dijo a John.

–¿Qué?

–¿Estás dispuesto a firmar?

–Sólo es una declaración de que recibimos... –volvió a repasar el documento–... doscientos treinta y dos gramos de oro de primera ley. No sé cuánto sea eso, pero suena a bastante. No tengo problema con firmar si me quedo con una copia –contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Su compañero lo miró a los ojos y John pensó que tal vez quería decirle algo con esa expresión pero para él era bastante difícil adivinar el qué.

Finalmente Sherlock sólo asintió y pidió una pluma luego de revisar las tres hojas con un vistazo rápido.

–Un placer, caballeros –sonrió Audussön una vez que firmaron, estrechando su mano sólo con John porque el detective no la aceptó.

Apenas cerró la puerta tras el abogado, se volvió rápidamente hacia Sherlock:

–¿Es el arma homicida?

Él le sonrió de vuelta, tirando al aire la manzana y atrapándola hábilmente otra vez.

–Habrá que confirmarlo con el cráneo, pero me parece que lo es. O al menos lo mataron con algo como esto.

–¿Crees que hay más... joyas como esa? –no era en realidad una “joya”, pero tampoco sabría de qué otra manera describirla.

–Está fundida a la cera perdida, así que es improbable que haya copias idénticas –ante la mirada en blanco de John, añadió–: el molde para este tipo de piezas debe destruirse al extraerla. Pero eso no significa que no sean capaces de hacer más moldes.

–Entonces, lo más seguro es que tengas en tu mano el arma homicida –concluyó.

–Es costoso hacer de estas –respondió Sherlock, observando la manzana, reflexivo–. Pero si es un escudo familiar, no me sorprendería que hubiera más.

–¿Escudo familiar?

–Appledore –dijo simplemente, alzando las cejas–. Tendremos que hablar con Hays antes de partir a la estación. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, John.

 

~oOo~ 

Acababan de hacer el transbordo en Doncaster y John se acomodó en su asiento del tren. Hacía más de dos horas que había oscurecido y de pronto el cansancio cayó como un yunque sobre él. La única noche que pasó en el Raven había resultado agitada como siempre que se hallaban dentro de un caso. Entre Rosie, el consultorio del hospital y resolver crímenes con Sherlock, John tenía pocos momentos muertos como ese en su vida, y el sueño acumulado asomó tras sus ojos. La parte más larga del viaje venía ahora y sabía que el detective preferiría pensar en silencio mientras durase, observando por la ventana. Supuso que no haría daño si se echaba una siesta.

Despertó más tarde con la cara hundida en la gabardina de Sherlock y una cálida sensación. Su compañero tenía el codo apoyado en el reposabrazos, y para vergüenza de John, lo había usado de almohada. Alzó la vista sólo un poco para encontrar el pálido y aristocrático perfil del detective en su habitual pose pensativa con el pulgar de su otra mano cerca de la boca. No quería moverse, pero probablemente Sherlock ya se había dado cuenta de que se había despertado aunque no lo estuviera mirando, así que se restregó los ojos y le soltó el brazo.

–Lo siento –dijo–. ¿Qué hora es?

Su compañero le dio sólo un vistazo antes de contestar, con la mirada fija hacia el paisaje nocturno que iba quedando atrás.

–Todavía falta casi una hora para que lleguemos a Londres. Puedes seguir usando mi brazo para dormir.

John miró en rededor, suponía que ese era el tipo de cercanía que hacía a los demás pensar en ellos como pareja. Se encogió de hombros. Sherlock nunca iba con segundas. Volvió a acomodarse sobre el arropado tríceps del detective que siguió tan concentrado como antes –probablemente pensando en la manera más efectiva de desbaratar una ruta de narcotráfico directa entre México e Inglaterra–, y se durmió otra vez.

 

**~oO0Oo~**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
